


spongevitya

by Verity (PenelopeGrace)



Series: YOI Crack [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeGrace/pseuds/Verity
Summary: YOI Crack
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Crack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	spongevitya

It is a joke. All a joke because of Phichit drunkenly ordering sponge boyfriends that have been advertised as good boyfriends once you add water. “You can dry them out and use them again! So much better than actual boyfriends!” Phichit chirps, four drinks to the wind. 

It all seems very funny back then. 

It’s a brick joke when Phichit jokingly tosses one of the sponge boyfriends into the bathtub for Yuuri to use. An entire hour has been wasted with the two of them crackling nearly to death before Phichit leaves for work at the local coffee shop. 

It doesn’t seem so funny now. 

“I’m Victor,” the sponge boyfriend says. With a wink, he lays down his very buff arm on the side of the bathtub and seductively adds, water splashing out, “But you can call me Vitya.”

Yuuri, who has spent the last ten minutes watching him grow from an ugly blob of brown sponge into a lifelike human being, wonders if he’s somehow hit his head and is now living through a strange dream. “You, you, you.” He can’t even finish his thought. 

“You’re not satisfied with me?” With that, Victor rises from the tub, lifting his hand in offering to Yuuri. 

Gosh, absolutely none of his well-endowed assets are hidden. A hot blush rushes to Yuuri’s cheek and crawls down somewhere to his nether regions. There is. . . There. . . How is he even real? 

There is only one logical course of action. 

The man screams and runs out of the bathroom. 


End file.
